Dane Vogel
thumb|300pxDane Vogel - postać występująca w Saints Row 2. Dane jest prezesem korporacji Ultor i ostatecznym antagonistą w Saints Row 2. Vogel jest przeciętnej postury, wysoko postawionym mężczyzną o włosach koloru ciemnego blondu. Zawsze ma na sobie szary pasiasty garnitur wraz z pomarańczowym krawatem i logiem Ultoru przyczepionym na piersi. Dane jest bardzo popularny, kobiety uważają go za atrakcyjnego i godnego uwagi, a mężczyźni pochwalają go za jego projekty i reformy zmieniające miasto na lepsze. Jednak Vogel naprawdę jest egoistyczny i zrobi wszystko by zaspokoić swoje rządze, nawet kosztem innych. W przeciwieństwie do tego co mówi jego cele nie są ukierunkowane na Stilwater, ale dla chwały Ultoru i dla zapewnienia finansowego sukcesu firmy. Vogel przeprowadził wiele zmian na terenie Saints Row, z obskórnej dzielnicy zrobił miejsce gdzie mieszka sama śmietanka towarzyska, wybudowano szklane wieżowce i wyremontowano stare budynki, m.in. kościół w Saints Row, dawną siedzibę Świętych z Trzeciej Ulicy. Dane zwerbował też Dextera Jacksona, byłego Świętego, do roli szefa Wydziału Bezpieczeństwa Ultor. W tym czasie w Stilwater powstały trzy nowe gangi: Bractwo, Roninowie i Synowie Samedi. Dane początkowo nie był z tego zadowolony lecz później zawarł umowę o ochronę Ultor przez Shogo Akujiego i jego gang - Roninów. Umowa ta zerwana jest po po misji Godziny Odwiedzin. Zrywa ją Kazuo Akuji, ojciec Shogo. Gdy Święci rosną w sile, Dane został zmuszony zawrzeć sojusz z Maero, liderem Bractwa, groził on zabiciem Dane'a jeśli mu nie pomoże. Następnym razem na Maero czekał już oddział żołnierzy Ultoru, tak skończył się sojusz z Bractwem. Dane wpada na pomysł żeby pozwolić gangom walczyć w spokoju, przez co ceny mieszkań i sklepów gwałtownie spadły, dzięki czemu Ultor mógł wszystko wykupić za bezcen. Ultor mógł przekształcać te tereny w budynki dla ludzi wyższej klasy, otrzymując w ten sposób większe zyski dla firmy. Gdy Świętym udaje się zostać jedynym gangiem w Stilwater, Ultor wysyła swoje specjalne oddziały by zniszczyły Świętych. Przez pewien czas nie udaje się złapać Świętych, a Rada Dyrektorów Ultoru ma o to pretensje do Vogela, zamiast próbować negocjacji lub słuchać głosu rozsądku on odpowiada "nie ma problemu". W odwecie za ataki Ultoru na Świętych, gang zniszczył Piramidę, w której Ultor wytwarzał broń i robił różne eksperymenty. Rozgniewany zarząd radzi Vogelowi, żeby zrobił coś z rosnącą przestępczością Świętych, mówią też, że "mają dość jego ego" i po tym co go spotka jeśli nie poradzi sobie ze Świętymi ryzyko utraty pracy będzie jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Zły Vogel stwierdził, że zarząd staje się problemem, i że będzie o wiele lepiej mieć go z głowy, aby osiągnąć ten cel skrycie manipuluje protagonistą, by zaatakowali jacht na którym odbywała się impreza firmowa. Po otrzymaniu awansu na prezesa Ultor, Vogel zwołuje konferencje prasową aby przedstawić plany wobec "Rewitalizacji Shivington". Podczas konferencji Johnny Gat i protagonista próbują wykonać zamach na Dane'a lecz nie udaje im się to. Gat chcąc zastrzelić Vogela z karabinu snajperskiego McManus 2010, nie zauważa strażnika podchodzącego do niego od tyłu. Zaczyna się szarpanina przez co Johnny niechcący wystrzeliwuje jeden z pocisków, odgłos wystrzału wystraszył wszystkich, protagonista próbował wbiec za Vogelem na scenę lecz na miesjcu znajdowało się zbyt dużo policji, Dane zdążył dobiec do limuzyny i odjechać. Vogelowi udaje się dojechać do bezpiecznego budynku Phillipsa nim drogi zostały zamknięte, Gat znajduje inny sposób na dotarcie do Vogela, mianowicie helikopter. Protagonista kradnie Tornado, niszczy generatory, podlatuje do okna jego biura, niszczy szybę i wskakuje do środka. W akcie rozpaczy Dane wraz z oddziałem żołnierzy atakuje protagonistę, lecz przegrywają. Gdy Dane zostaje przyparty do muru (czyli szyby) zaczyna błagać bohatera o darowanie mu życia, deklarując się jako "fan Świętych numer jeden", lecz protagonista wykonuje strzał w usta w środku zdania Dane'a, jego ciało wylatuje przez szybę z najwyższego piętra wieżowca i spada na ziemię zahaczając o niektóre konstrukcje budowli. Śmierć Vogela zdecydowanie kończy panowanie Ultoru, pozostawiając miasto pod władzą Świętych. Następcą Vogela został Eric Gryphon, który zaprzyjaźnił się ze Świętymi w dodatku Corporate Warfare, kończąc tym samym konflikt między Ultor, a Świętymi z Trzeciej Ulicy współpracując z nimi. Ciekawostki *Podczas słuchania stacji The Mix FM 107.77 można usłyszeć dzwoniącego Vogela, który zamawia piosenkę "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" zespołu Tears of Fear. *W Red Faction: Guerrilla, cała góra lodowa na północy Tharsis nazywa się Górą Vogela. *Według raportu telewizyjnego Dane Vogel został wybrany na numer jeden na świecie jako Najseksowniejszy mężczyzna przed 40. *Vogel otrzymał tytuł "Człowieka roku" przez magazyn Toy Boy, ukryty magazyn w Saints Row: The Third. Na jego okładce poza tym można zobaczyć nagą Shaundi. Jest to kolejny Easter Egg. *Gdy Dane pierwszy raz spotyka się z protagonistą w siedzibie Świętych cieszy się, że zrobił sobie zastrzyk przeciwtężcowy. Mówi to zawsze, nawet jeśli siedziba będzie maksymalnie rozwinięta i czysta. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row 2